Mágoas Passadas
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Após admitir para si mesmo que não podia mais viver seu o cavaleiro de Pégaso. Aioria deixa seu orgulho de lado e tentar reviver seus laços com Seiya. Yaoi/PWP/Lemon


Aioria e Milo estavam sentados no chão da arena, observando a tarde passar por seus olhos

Por Leona-EBM

"_Eu presenteio minha querida amiga Ryoko-chan com esse fanfiction. Eu espero que você goste desse confuso leonino"._

**Mágoas Passadas**

OoO

_"Daqui a vinte anos, você estará mais desapontado com as coisas que você deixou de fazer do que pelos erros que cometeu". (Raul Seixas)._

OoO

Aioria e Milo estavam sentados no chão gramado, observando a tarde passar por seus olhos. O vento quente daquela tarde batia contra seus corpos, elevando seus cabelos ao ar, limpando seus semblantes sonolentos.

- O que te aflige Milo? – Aioria indagou.

- Camus está fazendo greve de sexo – respondeu.

- Por quê? – indagou, rindo baixinho.

- Ele disse que eu deveria honrar meus compromissos. Ele é desligado também e não fico cobrando quando ele esquece as coisas – desabafou.

- Só por isso?

- Ah... bom, ele pediu para eu parar de tratar aquele idiota do cisne mau – suspirou – aquele pato vive babando nele. Isso me irrita!

A risada de Aioria cortou a conversa, ele olhou de canto para seu companheiro observando seu olhar irritado.

- Logo vocês se acertam. Camus não irá agüentar por muito tempo – comentou.

- Pior que ele agüenta Aioria – murmurou – eu pensei que ele não agüentaria, mas da última vez ficamos três semanas sem sexo. Acredita?

Os olhos de Aioria arregalaram-se e ele voltou a rir, fazendo Milo ficar com um semblante entristecido.

- Bom, meu amigo. Você terá que se ajoelhar e pedir perdão – Aioria disse.

- Pior que vou ter que fazer isso mesmo – resmungou.

- Mas em compensação...

Milo abriu um largo sorriso, exibindo um olhar febril para Aioria que riu baixinho com as expressões tão transparentes do escorpiano. Milo ergueu-se e jogou seus longos cabelos azulados para trás, aspirando o ar a sua volta com força.

- E você Aioria?

- O que tem eu?

- Não tem ninguém em mente?

- Co... como assim? – ficou com as bochechas avermelhadas de repente.

- Diga-me Aioria – Milo sorriu, passando sua língua por seus lábios – você pensa em algum cavaleiro?

- Não – respondeu quase num grito.

- Hum... você está muito suspeito – riu baixinho – eu ouvi uns boatos.

- Boatos? Que boatos? – indagou franzindo seu cenho, encarando o sorriso malicioso de Milo.

- Uns boatos que você gosta de um certo cavaleiro.

- Que cavaleiro?

- Hum... por que você não me diz? – indagou.

- Não gosto de ninguém – falou rapidamente – sempre inventam coisas sobre mim.

A risada de Milo foi doce e divertida, ele adorava provocar o leonino.

- No final a verdade aparece – Milo comentou.

Aioria desviou seu olhar de Milo que sorriu com aquela reação tão tímida. O escorpiano balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se reprovasse o comportamento tão fechado de seu amigo.

- Eu vou enfrentar o meu aquariano! – disse de repente, erguendo-se.

- Vai lá, Milo! Força – disse, permitindo-se sorrir novamente.

O cavaleiro de escorpião foi se afastando até sumir da visão de Aioria. O leonino suspirou e ficou olhando para o nada, perdido nos seus devaneios, porém parou ao ver dois cavaleiros de bronze sentando-se logo à frente, conversando.

Seiya e Hyoga estavam conversando animadamente sobre um assunto qualquer, sem notar que estavam de costas para o cavaleiro de ouro de leão. No entanto, com o passar dos minutos acabaram notando a presença de Aioria, que os observava em silêncio.

- Olá, Aioria – Seiya sorriu, erguendo seus braços para cumprimentá-lo – não o vimos atrás dessa árvore.

- Oi – sorriu para os cavaleiros de bronze, exibindo seus dentes brancos.

Os dois cavaleiros de bronze falaram mais alguma coisa, mas Hyoga logo se ergueu e se afastou ao sentir a presença de seu querido mestre Camus aos redores. Seiya ergueu-se e caminhou até Aioria, com um sorriso gentil nos lábios.

- O que faz aí sozinho? – indagou.

- Apenas descansando – respondeu.

- Posso? – indagou, apontando para o chão.

- Claro – sorriu.

Seiya sentou-se ao lado do leonino, olhando-o de canto.

- Trabalhou muito hoje? – Seiya indagou.

- Sim – respondeu – Athena está exigindo muitas coisas dos cavaleiros de ouro.

- Eu soube que novos guerreiros chegarão ao santuário daqui dois meses. Será cansativo, não é mesmo? – comentou – vai ser bem pior.

- Nem me fale! – suspirou.

Seiya suspirou, ele ficou olhando para os lados pensando em como poderia iniciar uma conversa com o leonino, mas desistiu. Seiya ergueu-se de repente, chamando a atenção de Aioria.

- Eu tenho que ir agora – disse.

- Vai ficar quanto tempo no santuário? – Aioria indagou, vendo-o se levantar.

- Três dias, depois voltarei ao Japão.

- Antes de partir venha até minha casa – pediu.

- Tudo bem. Até mais Aioria – disse, afastando-se lentamente.

Aioria o observou, sorrindo ao se lembrar de como Seiya era antigamente. O cavaleiro de Pégaso tinha dezoito anos, seus cabelos eram curtos na frente e tinha um pequeno rabo de cavalo que chegava um pouco abaixo de seus ombros. Ele havia crescido um pouco, porém continuava magro e mais baixo que Aioria. A maior mudança havia sido no seu comportamento, no seu jeito de falar e se comportar. Havia se tornado um jovem bastante interessante.

O céu começou a ficar cada vez mais escuro, Aioria começou a caminhar de volta para as casas zodiacais, mas parou de repente ao sentir dois cosmos familiares. O leonino se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, ocultando sua presença, olhando para os dois cavaleiros de bronze que conversavam.

Shiryu estava ao lado de Seiya que estava encostado a uma árvore com os braços cruzados e um olhar contrariado. Aioria forçou sua audição, ouvindo as palavras do dragão. Ao que pode perceber, Shiryu estava cobrando atenção de Seiya, pedindo para olhar para seus sentimentos.

- "Esses garotos têm algo?" – Aioria indagou em pensamento, sentindo seu coração apertar. Será que esperou tempo demais?

Um movimento chamou a atenção de Aioria, Shiryu puxou Seiya pelo braço, forçando-o a ficar na sua frente para logo em seguida abraçá-lo com certa agressividade, tentando lhe roubar um beijo. Aquela cena foi perturbadora, Aioria sentiu vontade de sair de seu esconderijo e socorrer Pégaso, porém, reteve-se, ficando apenas a observar.

Quando os cavaleiros de bronze se beijaram, Aioria abriu sua boca com surpresa, ficando paralisado diante aquela cena. Ele piscou algumas vezes e passou a mão por sua testa suada.

E num movimento rápido Aioria se afastou furtivamente, deixando aquele casal, porém seus pensamentos estavam voltados para eles. Aioria foi até sua casa zodiacal, ele estava pensando na cena que presenciou, e com um suspiro resolveu ir tomar um banho para aliviar a tensão.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Aioria estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, saboreando uma salada de frutas, quando sentiu um cosmos muito familiar começar a atravessar a sua casa. Aioria arrumou sua camiseta e ergueu-se rapidamente, caminhando até o salão central.

- Seiya!

- Bom dia, Aioria – Seiya sorriu, olhando para o leonino que se aproximava.

- Bom dia. Já tomou café? – indagou.

- Ainda não – disse – eu estava indo ver Saori.

- Algum problema com o santuário?

- Nenhum, ia apenas visitá-la.

- Se esse é o caso, tome café comigo – convidou.

Seiya abriu um largo sorriso e acompanhou Aioria até a cozinha, sentando-se numa cadeira de metal, olhando para a mesa ricamente decorada com vários tipos de alimentos e bebidas.

- Então daqui dois dias voltará ao Japão? – Aioria indagou, voltando a saborear sua salada de frutas.

- Sim – respondeu.

- Por que não fica no santuário? – indagou.

- Não vejo utilidade para mim – respondeu – o que eu faria aqui?

Aioria não respondeu, deixando um sorriso desenhar-se na sua face, observando as feições do cavaleiro de bronze, que começou a comentar alguma coisa. Aioria não estava dando muito interesse ao que ele falava, apenas observava seus lábios moverem-se.

- E o Shiryu vai para o Japão também? – Aioria indagou de repente, interrompendo o falatório do menor.

Seiya engasgou com o suco de laranja, começando a tossir sem parar, deixando Aioria curioso com aquele ataque. Quando Seiya se recuperou, Aioria voltou a indagar.

- Eu não sei – Seiya respondeu.

- Vocês são bem amigos, não é mesmo?

- Ah... sim, somos – respondeu com certo nervosismo na voz – por que a pergunta?

- Nada demais – respondeu, voltando a comer.

Quando terminaram de comer, Aioria levantou-se seguido de Seiya que agradeceu pela refeição. Os dois começaram a caminhar até a sala de descanso daquele templo.

- Assista a um filme comigo. Hoje é um dia de descanso – Aioria comentou.

- Pode ser – Seiya sorriu – o que você tem de bom?

- Quer ver algo quente? – Aioria indagou, olhando para os DVD's que Milo havia lhe emprestado na semana passada.

- Pode ser – disse sem muito interesse, olhando para a janela, vendo o céu azul límpido que se estendia pelo horizonte.

Aioria colocou o DVD e ligou a televisão dando início ao filme. O leonino fechou as cortinas e apagou a luz da sala, dizendo que era mais interessante assistir televisão no escuro. Seiya se acomodou no sofá e Aioria sentou-se ao seu lado, tendo uma almofada no meio dos dois.

Nos primeiros minutos de filme Seiya estava achando tudo um tédio, ele queria sair dali, mas não poderia destratar Aioria. No passado, quando era mais novo talvez agisse como um garoto mal educado e cheio de si, mas agora não era mais aquela criança que todos viviam dando bronca.

Aos poucos algumas cenas começaram a apimentar as coisas, Seiya olhou de canto para Aioria que apenas observava discretamente as reações do menor, olhando para seus lábios que se abriram num misto de surpresa e incredulidade. Aioria havia colocado um filme pornô? Seiya não podia acreditar.

- Aioria...

- Hum?

- Que filme é esse? – indagou.

- Um filme bastante educativo que Milo me emprestou. Já o assistiu?

- Não – respondeu.

- Está envergonhado? Eu pensei que já assistia a essas coisas – comentou com um largo sorriso – quer que eu coloque outro?

- Ah... não, pode deixar – disse, acomodando-se melhor no sofá, olhando para o filme que não tinha muito diálogo. Havia uma mulher e um homem deitado na cama, amassando-se enquanto a mulher gemia.

Alguns minutos se passaram e a situação piorou. A atriz saiu e ficaram dois homens deitados na cama, beijando-se. Seiya olhou de canto para Aioria que lhe sorriu.

Um movimento ao seu lado despertou o interesse de Seiya, ele ergueu seu olhar e viu que Aioria estava com a mão dentro de sua calça, movendo-a para cima e para baixo. As bochechas de Seiya ficaram ruborizadas, ele desviou seu olhar rapidamente daquela cena e ficou olhando para baixo, mas logo voltou ao filme ao ouvir um gemido do ator.

- Por que não se acaricia também? – Aioria indagou.

- Eu estou bem assim – respondeu.

- Não seja tímido, Seiya – riu baixinho – ou por acaso nunca fez isso?

Seiya estava se perguntando de onde havia saído aquele Aioria tão piadista. De repente, Aioria se levantou caminhando até a estante, Seiya o acompanhou com o olhar vendo que ele voltou com uma garrafa de saquê.

- Beba comigo, Seiya. Agora você tem dezoito anos – comentou, arrancando a tampa da garrafa que estava quase pela metade e começando a beber o líquido transparente.

Seiya aceitou e começou a beber, talvez ele se distraísse e ficasse menos perturbado. Aioria jogou a almofada que estava no meio do sofá no chão e se aproximou um pouco mais do cavaleiro mais novo, começando a dividir a garrafa com ele.

Pela sua experiência e amizade com Milo e Shura, Aioria começou a beber um pouco, às vezes fingia que bebia e devolvia a garrafa para Seiya, que sorvia longos goles daquele líquido. E antes que o filme chegasse até a metade à garrafa estava vazia.

A cabeça de Seiya começou a rodar, ele tocou na sua testa que suava. Aioria sorriu e deslizou seus dedos pelo braço definido do mais novo, sentindo seus tríceps bem trabalhos, começando a descer seus dedos até chegar à coxa de Seiya, acariciando-a lentamente.

- Aioria?

- O que foi? – indagou ao pé de seu ouvido.

- O que está fazendo?

- Esquentando as coisas – respondeu.

Seiya levantou-se de repente, sentindo que o universo a sua volta rodou. Ele tocou na sua cabeça e ficou pensando como podia ser tão estúpido a ponto de beber tanto sentado. Ele não era mais uma criança e sabia as conseqüências do álcool, mas aquele filme estava sendo tão desinteressante que acabou fugindo para o álcool.

O corpo de Seiya voltou ao sofá, Aioria riu baixinho e tocou no queixo de Seiya, puxando aquele rosto na sua direção, olhando para os seus orbes castanhos escuros, observando seus lábios finos e compridos que estava entreabertos, deixando o hálito do álcool bater contra suas narinas.

- Eu o vi ontem beijando o seu amigo, Seiya – Aioria sussurrou.

Os orbes de Seiya pareceram saltar, ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas acabou tropeçando nas suas palavras. Ele estava tonto por causa da bebida, mas não havia perdido sua racionalidade. Era preciso mais que meia garrafa de saquê para fazê-lo perder a razão.

- O que você quer Aioria? – indagou finalmente, sentindo-se traído por dentro.

- Apenas queria passar um tempo com você. Faz tempo que não nos vemos, e eu acho que nós dois deveríamos termos feitos isso antes – comentou – nós dois sempre quisemos.

- Não Aioria. Eu sempre quis quando era mais novo, e agora as coisas mudaram. Eu cresci e meus sentimentos amadureceram, eu não sou mais aquele garoto que vivia correndo pelas escadarias desse santuário – disse num tom alto e contrariado.

- Eu gostava de você – confessou – mas nunca disse, pois todos ririam de mim por gostar de uma criança.

- Que maravilhoso saber disso agora – Seiya resmungou, afastando-se da mão que acariciava sua face.

- Você era irritante, Seiya – disse – uma criança bem atrevida e chata que vivia atormentando os cavaleiros de ouro.

- Eu admito que era assim. Eu terminei meus estudos, eu cresci no Japão com os outros – suspirou – eu sou um homem agora, Aioria. Eu era uma criança que foi privada de muitas coisas, por isso sempre fui infantil. Mas eu amadureci.

- Eu sei, por isso estou aqui com você – sorriu – você mudou realmente. Até me esqueci de como você me irritava e perturbava.

- Eu não fazia de propósito – disse.

- Eu sei, você era muito novo. Tinha treze anos... – murmurou – uma criança.

Seiya tentou se levantar novamente e desta vez foi puxado por Aioria, sendo jogado no sofá. Aioria abriu as pernas do menor e acomodou-se no meio delas, olhando para o homem abaixo.

- Você ainda gosta de mim – Aioria concluiu.

- Pare de brincar comigo.

- Eu não estou brincando. Eu estou sendo direto. Isso faz de mim um vilão?

- Não, não faz. Só será um vilão quando começar a me forçar ao que eu não quero – disse – agora saia de cima de mim ou não vou me responsabilizar pelos meus atos.

- Continua prepotente – sorriu – não vai me tirar daqui, Seiya. Do mesmo jeito que você amadureceu e se tornou mais forte o mesmo aconteceu aos demais.

Seiya abriu a boca para reclamar, mas calou-se com o beijo envolvente e apaixonado que recebeu do leonino. Aos poucos tentou empurrá-lo para trás, tocando no peito forte e musculoso de Aioria, mas estava sendo inútil. Aos poucos aquele beijo começou a levá-lo para seus sentimentos adormecidos, relembrando como era triste não ser notado por Aioria. Mas agora, Seiya estava embaixo do leonino que lhe dava toda sua atenção.

O corpo de Seiya começou a ficar quente, ele abriu mais seus lábios para buscar ar. Aioria era pesado e estava com dificuldade de respirar, as mãos do leonino começaram a deslizar pelo corpo menor sem nenhum pudor, sentindo suas curvas. Suas bocas separaram-se de repente e ambos ficaram se olhando.

- Shiryu não vai me perdoar – Seiya sussurrou.

- Ele não precisa saber – sorriu.

- Ele não merece isso.

- Ninguém merece – concluiu – fique comigo.

- Não posso aceitar.

- Você ainda gosta de mim – disse – e eu de você. O tempo não conseguiu apagar e eu posso consertar o meu erro de ficar pensando na opinião dos outros.

- Eu resolvi dar uma chance a ele.

- Mas não estará sendo sincero, Seiya. Seus sentimentos são falsos – disse, acariciando com delicadeza seu rosto.

- Mas um dia eu irei gostar dele – murmurou – eu irei.

- Não parece certo disso – disse, beijando os lábios de Seiya – por que não fica comigo e pensa se realmente pode se entregar a outra pessoa?

Seiya estava confuso. Aioria sempre foi o amor de sua vida, mas com o tempo aprendeu a esquecê-lo, dando oportunidade a Shiryu que agora estava na sua vida. Aos poucos começou a sentir medo de voltar àquela escuridão que rondava sua vida. Ele não queria sofrer por amor novamente.

- Perdão – Aioria pediu num sussurro – o infantil fui eu.

- Talvez não tivesse dado certo mesmo. Eu era muito imaturo – disse – tudo bem Aioria, eu consigo ver as coisas claramente agora. Seria ultrajante se relacionar com uma criança, eu precisava crescer.

- Você fala de um jeito tão magoado – comentou, beijando a face de Seiya.

- Eu me magoei muito no passado, eu não era aceito pelos demais cavaleiros mesmo me entregando a justiça de Athena. Mesmo assim eu era taxado como uma casca sem conteúdo – comentou – essas coisas marcam a vida de uma pessoa Aioria. É igual aquele garoto que sempre foi ridicularizado na escola, ele sempre terá aquele trauma.

- Perdoe-me mais uma vez – pediu – você cresceu muito realmente.

- Tudo bem Aioria. Eu agradeço, pois agora eu tenho mais maturidade para proteger a Terra. Não tenha pena de mim, pois eu sou muito feliz. Agora com relação aos meus sentimentos por você, por favor, eu não quero mais senti-los – disse com um pouco de dificuldade. Falar tão abertamente sobre seus pensamentos não era muito fácil para nenhum ser humano, ainda mais Seiya que aprendeu na pele que deveria ser mais reservado ou as pessoas iriam continuar a pisar nele como se fosse um carrapato qualquer.

Aioria ficou a observar os orbes castanhos que pareciam carregar uma mágoa indecifrável. Com seus dedos começou a acariciar a face de Pégaso, permitindo que seu corpo se inclinasse para frente, beijando os lábios de Seiya. E novamente Seiya relutou, resistiu, debateu-se até que voltou aceitar aquela carícia tão íntima.

Num movimento rápido, Aioria puxou Seiya pela mão e começou a arrastá-lo para fora da sala, vendo como Seiya tinha dificuldade em acompanhar sua velocidade, pois ainda estava atordoado pela bebida.

Eles passaram por um corredor largo, Aioria abriu a porta central e revelou um luxuoso quarto ricamente decorado pelo gosto do leonino. Seiya foi praticamente jogado na cama, sentindo seus ossos estralarem ao entrar em contato com o colchão macio. A porta foi trancada e Aioria correu até a cama, não conseguindo mais conter seu desejo.

- Vamos acabar com essa nostálgica saudade – Aioria disse.

- O passado não pode retornar – murmurou, sentando-se na cama.

- Vamos construir algo no presente – disse, tocando na face morena de Pégaso.

- Eu não posso...

Suas palavras foram interrompidas pelo beijo que Aioria lhe deu. Seus lábios estavam pressionados aos de Seiya, sentindo seu calor, sua saliva, seu aroma adocicado misturado com um cheiro de rosas vermelhas. Um cheiro místico que dominava o corpo do menor.

As mãos bronzeadas e finas de Aioria deslizaram pelo seu peito, sentindo a camisa de algodão que usava, seus dedos foram desabotoando seus botões rapidamente. Quando sua camisa se abriu, um tórax branco, e delicado com dois mamilos ligeiramente rosados apareceram para o seu deleite.

Aioria o fez se deitar no colchão. Os seus dedos apertaram os mamilos de Pégaso delicadamente, depois de apalpar com cuidado os lambeu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Finalmente estava mexendo naquele corpo que tanto o perturbou.

- Humm... – gemeu timidamente.

- Fique comigo, Seiya – pediu num sussurro.

- Aioria... eu não quero me magoar de novo.

- Eu não vou mais magoá-lo.

- Você está me magoando agora – disse num tom mais alto, mostrando sua irritação.

Aioria puxou seus ombros na sua direção fazendo-a se sentar. Depois se sentou nas suas coxas com os joelhos dobrados, ficou olhando para seus olhos castanhos com fascinação. Passou o dedo por suas mechas castanhas sentindo sua maciez, levou uma delas até suas narinas aspirando seu aroma de rosas, ficou mergulhado naquele aroma doce e delicado, até que a mão de Seiya em seu tórax o traz de volta a realidade.

- "Eu sempre quis isso" – Seiya pensou com tristeza – "E agora que não quero, eu tenho".

Aioria olhou para baixou vendo que os botões da sua camisa estavam sendo simplesmente jogados para o ar, já que Seiya a puxava com força impaciente por pensar que teria que abrir um por um. Quando finalmente abriu a camisa foi tocar em seu belo tórax, mas para sua desilusão, Aioria segurou suas mãos com um só.

- Que apressado... – Aioria disse com surpresa.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso. Não vou mais me segurar. Você me magoando ou não, eu vou saber o que é ficar com você – disse – "perdoe-me Shiryu" – pediu em pensamento.

- Não vai se arrepender – sorriu.

Aioria o empurrou novamente para trás fazendo seus braços ficarem esticados lado-a-lado com a sua cabeça, segurava seus pulso com uma única mão, sentia ele fazer força para se soltar, mas era bem mais forte que Seiya. No entanto jamais o machucaria.

Desceu sua cabeça até a curva do seu pescoço dando uma longa lambida por sua pele fria e macia, ficou beijando aquele pedaço de carne até que começou a descer por seu peito, fechou seus lábios sobre seus mamilos os prendendo com seus dentes que perfuraram aquele botão rosado, passou a língua por eles sentindo o gosto do sangue amargo.

- Aioria... – Seiya suspirou.

- Shhiii! Eu cuidarei de você – sussurrou.

Jubiloso ao ver os olhos de Seiya se fecharem sentindo prazer com tudo aquilo, Aioria continuou sua tortura por aquele belo corpo.

Desceu sua língua em movimentos circulares por seu abdômen definido, deixou uma poça de saliva por seu umbigo fazendo o corpo de Seiya se arrepiar com essa invasão no seu pequeno buraquinho, que era tão sensível a qualquer toque, principalmente aos toques quentes que Aioria estava produzindo.

Os dedos finos e compridos de Aioria trataram de retirar o cinto de couro que segurava a calça jeans de Seiya. E quando pegou o cinto um sorriso sádico desenhou-se nos lábios do leonino.

Seiya abriu suas belas pálpebras rapidamente ao sentir suas calças jogadas no chão junto com seus sapatos, Aioria havia usado seu poder para fazer isso com tanta rapidez. Num movimento ainda mais rápido, Aioria arrastou Seiya até a cabeceira da cama prendendo seus braços na cabeceira de ferro com o seu cinto de couro.

- Me solte Aioria – pediu, tentando se livrar daquele cinto de couro.

Aioria apenas sorriu. O ar frio que provinha da janela não era suficiente para acalmar o calor que corria pelo corpo do leonino nesse momento. Seus olhos brilhavam. Um brilho carregado de luxúria faiscava por suas belas íris. Suas unhas trataram de acabar com a camisa de algodão que Seiya vestia, deixando-a como um trapo qualquer.

Aioria segurou o rosto de Seiya com as suas mãos, inclinou-se para frente devorando aquela boca macia que lhe recebia com muito gosto. Sua língua serpeava por sua boca cálida e úmida. Saboreava cada canto daquela cavidade, deslizava sua língua até o céu da boca, depois a descia até debaixo da sua língua, passava por suas bochechas internas. Estimulava a outra língua se mexer junto com ele, o que não demorou muito, para que então ficassem dançando por suas bocas numa doce melodia.

Aioria afastou-se dos seus lábios recebendo um gemido de protesto. Olhou para baixo e tocou no membro duro e roliço de Seiya fazendo-o gemer bem baixinho. Adorando o pequeno som captado por sua audição apurada, continuando o movimento. Apertou seu sexo com mais força, deslizou sua mão por toda sua extensão delicadamente, depois a apertou com força vendo aquelas veias saltarem e seu membro ficar mais duro. Não agüentando mais foi descendo seu corpo lentamente sem tirar seus orbes esverdeados dos orbes castanhos de Pégaso. Quando chegou no seu membro deu uma olhada rápida e o colocou na boca sentindo ele crescer.

Suas unhas deslizaram pelos braços de Seiya, depois subiram novamente por eles, desceram por seu tórax que ficou com dez linhas vermelhas, suas unhas continuaram a descer até chegarem nas suas coxas torneadas as cravando na sua pele com força.

- Ah! Aioria... – gemeu alto, com dor e excitação.

Aioria sorriu e começou a sugar o membro de Pégaso rapidamente, sua língua estava comprimida a um pequeno espaço, mas continuou a movimentá-la para sentir o gosto daquele pedaço roliço de carne que estava na sua boca. Seus ouvidos se deliciavam com os sons que saíam daquela garganta. Tinha saudade daquela voz doce e rouca. Sentia o gosto do seu sêmen misturado com sua saliva, sabia que ele não duraria muito daquele jeito, então se afastou recebendo um grito desesperado do cavaleiro de bronze.

- Eu já vou te dar prazer – sussurrou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Ahh... Aioria você ainda está se desfazendo de mim – murmurou.

- Eu vou pagar pelos meus pecados. Deixe-me cuidar de você!

- Não poderá fazer-me mudar de idéia.

- Mas posso mostrar que será um erro prosseguir sem mim! – disse, com um sorriso vitorioso ao ver o olhar aflito de Pégaso.

Aioria fechou suas mandíbulas na coxa de Seiya e passou a língua por elas deslizando-as até seus joelhos lhe dando um verdadeiro banho de gato. Fez o mesmo na outra perna ouvindo os suspiros angustiados de Seiya. E para piorar, Aioria estrangulou o membro do menor com uma mão impedindo que ele se aliviasse.

- Não agora, Pégaso – sussurrou.

- Aioria...

- Prometa ficar comigo – pediu.

- Não posso... – suspirou.

- Prometa-me. Vamos aproveitar o tempo perdido, pois nos gostamos. Você não pode negar o que está sentindo... nem eu posso. Vamos nos amar... nos amamos. No início foi uma relação de atrito, mas eu nunca entendi o motivo de nunca conseguir ficar longe de você.

Seiya fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, quando os abriu novamente Aioria viu como suas íris estavam molhadas. E, pensando bem Aioria nunca havia falado com tanta emoção, na verdade nunca tinha percebido como o amava. A distância foi sua maior lição. Ou Aioria o agarrava ou ele o perderia.

- Eu adoro você – Aioria confessou.

- Por favor, Aioria. Tire essa angústia que está dentro de mim – pediu num sussurro ofegante, entregando-se aos seus desejos mais obscuros.

Aioria ficou um tempo perdido naqueles olhos tão limpos e claros. No entanto as pálpebras de Seiya se fecharam e seus lábios se abriram soltando um gemido longo e doloroso. E nesse instante, Aioria percebeu que ainda estrangulava o pênis de Pégaso.

Com as mãos trêmulas de desejo Seiya tocou na sua face num pedido mudo, que foi realizado assim que afastou seus dedos. As suas pálpebras abriram-se novamente fazendo Aioria sorrir. O leonino deixou de admirá-lo para prestar mais atenção no que iria fazer a seguir.

Aioria largou o seu membro para que pudesse abrir as pernas do menor, e quando o fez as colocou em cima dos seus ombros dando uma total visão do seu alvo. Levou sua mão até seu membro o estrangulando novamente, depois com sua outra mão foi descendo até suas nádegas redondas, ficando a apalpá-las até que foi introduziu um dedo dentro daquela fenda tão quente que pulsava contra o seu dedo. Foi empurrando seu dedo para dentro daquele corpo que resistia a ele. O anel em volta do seu dedo tentava impedi-lo de prosseguir, mas continuou a penetrá-lo ouvindo um gemido alto e profundo de Pégaso. Aioria ficou mexendo seu dedo no seu interior em movimentos circulares, quando sentiu que ele começava a rebolar junto com seu dedo parou o retirou.

- Aaahhh... Aioria! – gritou.

Aioria sorriu jubiloso e penetrou-o com dois dedos de uma vez fazendo aquele buraco tão pequeno se abrir ainda mais. Aioria ficou mexendo no seu interior sentindo a maciez daquele lugar tão secreto, tão prazeroso e proibido. Continuou seu movimento até que Seiya se acostumasse com eles, para assim os retirarem. Quando retirou seus dedos os levou até sua boca os chupando com um prazer indescritível, estava em frenesi.

Os orbes de Aioria ficaram febris. Ele segurou seu próprio membro pela base guiando-o até aquela entrada tão macia e receptiva. Foi pressionando sua cabeça contra aquele anel que cismava em resistir, mas seu desejo sobrepujava sobre aquela resistência tola, que apenas o deixava mais excitado.

O leonino olhava todas as feições de Seiya. Seus olhos não desgrudavam da sua face.

O membro de Aioria era grande e pulsava, ele ia colocando lentamente, retirando quando Seiya gemia mais alto para depois colocar novamente com mais delicadeza. E em movimentos lentos e super pacientes, Aioria conseguiu colocar a metade de seu membro.

Aioria moveu seu quadril para frente lentamente e começou a entrar ao poucos sem parar, ouvindo um gemido mais intenso do menor.

- Ah... devagar, Aioria – pediu em desespero.

- Calma, já vai passar – disse com uma voz carregada de desejo.

O pênis de Aioria adentrou por completo e ficou acomodado no interior de Seiya, sentindo seu calor e de como ele recebia tão bem. Seiya estava com os olhos fechados e quando os abriu, revelou um olhar carregado de desejo. Será que seria assim se Aioria o tivesse aceitado quando era menor? Será que sentiria esse prazer? As perguntas eram freqüentes na mente de Seiya, mas ele nunca teria uma resposta concreta.

Aioria moveu seu corpo para trás lentamente e depois voltou à frente, sentindo seu membro bater na parede daquele interior, tocando fundo em Seiya, causando dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo para o moreno.

- Ahh!! Aioria... – gemeu alto, tentando se soltar daquela cinta que lhe prendia em vão.

O membro de Aioria saia lentamente e adentrava com força, dando trancos no corpo menor que ia cada vez para frente. A cabeça de Seiya bateu contra a cabeceira da cama, ele gemeu baixinho e apoiou suas mãos na cabeceira para que parasse de bater a cabeça nela.

O ranger da cama se misturava com os sons de gemidos e dos baques que Aioria produzia ao ir contra o corpo do menor. Seus corpos suavam e ambos estavam chegando à exaustão. Mas não parariam até retirar o torpor que estava em seus interiores.

Empurrou-se todo dentro daquele corpo tão apertando sentindo o anel fechar-se sobre seu membro grosso e roliço. Aioria respirou fundo sentindo seu corpo tremer com aquela sensação, adorou sentir-se assim, tão apertado dentro daquele corpo secretamente amado. Começou a se movimentar segurando as coxas do moreno.

Com movimentos fortes e rápidos entrava e saia do seu corpo fazendo um barulho característico de corpos se chocando contra o outro. Jogou sua cabeça para trás fazendo seus fios dourados grudarem na sua nuca suada, seus olhos estava abertos vendo as paisagens desenhadas no teto do seu quarto. Era nada mais nada menos que um grande e claro céu azul celeste, com grandes nuvens brancas.

Os movimentos ficavam lentos de repente, para que Aioria pudesse apreciar a face desesperada de Seiya. Começou a masturbar seu membro causando mais prazer aquele cavaleiro de bronze que tentava se soltar daquela cinta, mas que estava sem forças para isso. Com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto acelerou os movimentos fazendo seus corpos movimentarem-se de em uníssono, como se fosse um único ser se movimentando naquela cama que rangia a cada estocada que dava.

Não suportando mais aquela tortura Seiya acabou gozando em abundância naquela mão macia que ainda o massageava. Abriu os olhos que estavam meio apagados pelo torpor que passava por seu corpo. Pégaso abriu a boca buscando ar, e passou a língua por seus lábios sentindo-os secos, seu corpo tremia em leves espasmos, ele estava relaxado. No entanto ainda sentia Aioria se movimentar dentro dele.

Seiya ficou olhando para Aioria, encantando-se com sua beleza e traços rebeldes. E em como o leonino o dominava, o subjugava e o seduzia. Era impressionante que Aioria conseguisse fazer isso com apenas um único olhar. O mesmo olhar que o atraiu na primeira vez que o viu, e o que prendeu a ele depois de anos. Seiya não podia ficar sem eles. Aioria era mais que um cavaleiro de ouro, mais que um guardião de Athena, mais do que um amigo. Seiya o amava e queria tê-lo.

Aioria retirou as pernas de cima dos seus ombros parando com a penetração. Arrebentou o cinto que prendia Pégaso. E depois num movimento forte e rápido o virou de costas fazendo-o ficar de quarto. Abraçou seu dorso fortemente e enterrou-se nele novamente fazendo-o gritar com a invasão repentina. Seiya olhou para trás vendo aqueles orbes esverdeados encarando-o. E Seiya virou-se para frente novamente não agüentando encarar aquele olhar dominador de leão.

Aioria parou de se movimentar empurrando seu membro para dentro do corpo menor como se quisesse entrar nele. Aioria ouviu um grito desesperado de Seiya.

- Olhe para mim, Seiya – pediu.

Seiya quase desmontou com aquele pedido. Então era isso que Aioria queria? Não seria mais fácil pedir do que torturar? Não, esse não seria o Aioria que todos conheciam.

Seiya virou sua cabeça para trás vendo os orbes verdes que agora estavam irritados com sua atitude, Seiya ficou com medo que ele o machucasse novamente e sabia que Aioria o faria. Sentiu seu membro ser agarrado novamente, depois sentiu os lábios de Aioria morderem sua orelha direita.

- Se toque! – ordenou.

Seiya não agüentava mais. Se tivesse outro orgasmo desmontaria naquela cama com Aioria em cima dele e sabia que o leonino estava longe de se satisfazer.

Seiya hesitou um pouco antes de levar a mão até seu membro o apertando, vendo como estava mole.

- Excite-se para mim, Seiya – mandou com uma voz mais alta.

- Ah... Aioria...

- Vamos Seiya!

Seiya apertou seu sexo bem devagar, depois começou a massageá-lo lentamente vendo como ele ganhava vida rapidamente. Olhou para trás ao sentir uma estoca particularmente mais forte dentro dele, sabia que Aioria queria vê-lo. E então ficou olhando para os olhos verdes do leonino, entretanto para Seiya a situação estava insuportável. Para Seiya estava sendo difícil ficar se excitando ao mesmo tempo em que Aioria investia contra seu corpo e ainda por cima ter que ficar olhando para trás onde aqueles olhos pareciam lhe devorar.

Seiya cerrou os olhos sentindo estocadas mais fortes, quando os abriu viu que Aioria sorria se divertindo com sua tortura. Aioria abraçou suas costas com mais força enterrando-se mais ainda nele, que berrou de dor e prazer.

- Shhh... calma, Seiya – pediu num doce sussurro.

- Quer... quer me... partir... ao meio? - indagou irritado.

- Quero você – respondeu.

- Ao meio?

- Inteiro, só para mim.

Seiya virou-se sua cabeça para frente não agüentando mais aquele olhar. Aioria retirou a mão que estava no seu sexo e começou a masturbá-lo com mais força e velocidade fazendo-o ter seu segundo orgasmo nas mãos daquele cavaleiro tão poderoso.

Os dedos lambuzados de Aioria pararam na frente dos lábios de Seiya que os abriu permitindo que seus dedos entrassem. Ficou chupando-os enquanto sentia seu traseiro ser atacado ferozmente. No entanto sabia que Aioria estava se esgotando, graças a Athena, pois Seiya não sabia se poderia agüentar mais aquele cavaleiro estocando-o e torturando-o dessa maneira.

O leonino beijou sua nuca passando sua língua por sua pele que suava, ele sentiu o gosto salgado de suor com muito prazer. Aioria fechou os olhos sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar, e aquela tão conhecida corrente elétrica que começou a passar por todo seu corpo o deixando em frenesi. Aioria fechou suas mandíbulas no pescoço do menor, enquanto gozavam no seu interior. O leonino parou com a penetração quando terminou de ejacular.

Os dois caíram exaustos na cama, suas respirações estavam ofegantes. Seiya virou para o lado e se afastou um pouco de Aioria para poder respirar melhor, porém o leonino logo se aproximou, puxando Seiya para deitar-se no seu tórax.

- Isso foi uma loucura – Seiya arfava.

- Arrepende-se?

- Não, eu precisava saber como era estar com você – revelou.

- Foi bom? – indagou esperançoso.

- Sim, tirando a parte que você me amarrou – disse, olhando para seus pulsos que estavam vermelhos.

- Seiya...

- Hum?

- Fica comigo – pediu, passando a mão pelos seus fios castanhos.

- Eu tenho o...

- Mas você não o ama – interrompeu.

- Mas irei amá-lo... um dia – disse – eu tenho que voltar ao Japão e ele vai comigo.

- Você mesmo disse que não tinha nada demais para fazer naquele país. Fique no santuário – disse, tentando não mostrar o desespero na sua voz.

Seiya ergueu-se lentamente, olhando Aioria com atenção, vendo o olhar desesperado do leonino. Seiya sorriu de canto, vendo como a posição estava invertida. Antigamente era ele que estava com aquele olhar de cão sem dono, mas agora, ele havia amadurecido e no momento Aioria que implorava por seu amor.

Aos poucos, Seiya começou a se vestir, desistindo de colocar sua camisa, pois estava completamente rasgada. Ele calçou seus sapatos e olhou para Aioria que estava na mesma posição, porém seus olhos estavam com um brilho intenso, mostrando que logo atacaria Pégaso novamente.

- Eu vou indo, Aioria – avisou.

- Isso não significou nada para você?

Seiya não respondeu, saindo do quarto. Aioria sentiu o cosmos de Seiya se afastar e sair de sua casa zodiacal, o leonino socou o colchão com força e depois jogou seu tronco para trás, ficando a pensar na burrice que havia cometido na sua vida. Em todos esses anos jamais deu atenção ao homem que realmente gostava.

E com pensamentos conturbados e depressivos, Aioria acabou caindo no sono, dormindo direto até a manhã do dia seguinte. Os primeiros raios solares invadiram o quarto, incomodando o ser que adormecia, fazendo-o abrir suas pálpebras lentamente.

Aioria bocejou e se ergueu com muita preguiça, olhando para o quarto, lembrando-se dos gemidos prazerosos de Seiya. Aos poucos começou a se recordar do que havia feito com um sorriso nostálgico nos lábios. O leonino se arrastou até o banheiro, fechando-se no Box e abrindo a torneira, tomando um banho morno.

Momento mais tarde, Aioria estava sentado no primeiro degrau de sua casa zodiacal, olhando para baixo com atenção, perdido nos seus devaneios. Ele estava distraído e não notou a aproximação de Milo, que se sentou ao seu lado.

- Bom dia – Milo o cumprimentou – Aioria? – indagou ao não ouvir uma resposta do amigo.

- Você tinha razão. Eu gosto dele – disse de repente, chamando a atenção de Milo.

- E... o que você fez? – indagou o escorpiano com certa curiosidade.

- Falei com ele – resmungou – e ele me chutou.

- Como ele mudou, não? – comentou – mas você falou claramente? Deu a entender que gosta dele como um homem?

Aioria olhou de canto para Milo que lhe olhava com curiosidade.

- Nós fizemos... – confessou.

Milo arregalou os olhos e abriu um largo sorriso, ele bateu sua mão nas costas do leonino algumas vezes e depois se ergueu, olhando Aioria de cima com um olhar maroto.

- E como foi?

- Bom... – disse baixinho.

- Bom? – indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Maravilhoso... perfeito... na verdade, eu queria mais e mais daquilo, mas ele foi embora – disse, gesticulando os braços.

O sorriso de Milo alargou-se, ele passou a mão por seus cabelos e começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente, olhando com pena para o seu querido colega.

- Você está amando – disse.

- Não me diga... – falou com desdém.

- Quais foram os argumentos dele? Todos sabemos que ele gosta de você.

- Ele está com aquele cavaleiro de bronze – disse – e não quer mais sofrer comigo. Foi o que ele disse.

- Qual... cavaleiro? – indagou com curiosidade.

- Shiryu – disse o nome do cavaleiro de dragão a contragosto.

- Mas... mas... ele está com o Shura – comentou.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo tentando entender o que estava acontecendo realmente.

- Shiryu está traindo o Shura? – Milo indagou.

- Eu nem sabia que estavam juntos – Aioria disse – eu os vi se beijando ontem.

- Viu?! – arregalou os olhos.

Aioria balançou a cabeça positivamente, com os olhos arregalados. Os dois cavaleiros olharam para cima, visualizando a casa de capricórnio e depois se olharam.

- Eu quero perguntar para o Shura – Aioria comentou – mas eu tenho medo que ele mate aquele cavaleiro.

- Eu estou curioso também.

Os dois ficaram se olhando e não resistiram por muito tempo, subindo as escadarias correndo, como se fossem dois adolescentes. Quando eles chegaram na casa de capricórnio, Shura veio recebê-los com surpresa.

- O que devo a visita de vocês? – indagou, postando-se na frente dos dois cavaleiros.

- Shura, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa – Aioria disse com um pouco de receio, sentindo um pouco de medo de indagar algo tão pessoal para o companheiro.

- O que seria? – indagou, olhando para os dois cavaleiros.

- Algo bem pessoal – Milo disse.

- Diga logo – Shura pediu.

- Você... bom... você tem algo com algum cavaleiro? – Aioria indagou, tentando ser o mais delicado possível.

Shura arregalou os olhos e ficou em silêncio, olhando para os dois com atenção. O clima começou a ficar tenso, Milo e Aioria suavam frio e o olhar de Shura era intimidador.

- O que quer saber Aioria?

- Se... bom... er... você e o... Shiryu tem algo... a mais.

- No que isso lhe diz respeito? – indagou com certa irritabilidade. Como aqueles dois poderiam ser tão ousados?

- Bom... deixe-me explicar, Shura – Milo disse, dando um passo à frente ao ver que Aioria havia simplesmente travado – Aioria finalmente admitiu que gosta do cavaleiro de Pégaso.

- Hum... até quem fim – Shura sorriu, aliviando um pouco a tensão.

- E o Seiya... simplesmente chutou o nosso amigo – disse, recebendo um olhar mortal de Aioria que cruzou os braços odiando ter sua vida pessoal exposta – o motivo de tê-lo chutado seria porque Seiya e... Shiryu estão juntos.

O sorriso que estava desenhado nos lábios de Shura sumiu, ele descruzou seus braços e franziu seu cenho, Aioria e Milo se entreolharam sentindo que haviam cutucado o cavaleiro de ouro.

- Quem disse isso? – Shura indagou num tom baixo e raivoso.

- O... Seiya – Milo respondeu.

- Quando? – tornou a indagar no mesmo tom.

- Ontem à noite – Milo respondeu, olhando para a face paralisada de Aioria.

- Shura... perdão. Mas poderia me esclarecer às coisas? – Aioria pediu.

- No final aquele idiota voltou com Seiya – Shura vociferou – ele terá que aprender a me respeitar.

Milo e Aioria se olharam com desespero, eles voltaram a observar as reações do cavaleiro de capricórnio.

- Vocês estavam juntos? – Milo indagou com delicadeza.

- Não – Shura respondeu – mas ele vive me atormentando e agora está com outro. Onde ele está?

- Não sabemos – Aioria respondeu – mas o que você vai fazer?

- Conversar seriamente com ele. Eu estou cansado de ficar sendo passado para trás – disse.

Aioria sorriu, ele acabou achando um aliado no meio dessa história, Milo deu um passo para trás, sentindo a tensão no cosmos dos dois cavaleiros.

- Ele deve estar no alojamento dos cavaleiros – Shura murmurou – vou falar com ele.

E num segundo Shura desapareceu, deixando Milo e Aioria de boca aberta com toda aquela confusão.

- O que a gente fez, Aioria? – Milo indagou.

- Tomara que Shura arranque aquele cavaleiro do Seiya – disse com um largo sorriso.

- E se não arrancar? – Milo indagou.

- Eu arranco – respondeu.

Aioria e Milo começaram a descer as escadarias com apreensão, sentindo o cosmos agitado de Shura. Quando passaram pela casa de virgem ouviram uma leve discussão, parando para observar Shaka discutindo com Ikki.

- Outro casal – Milo murmurou.

- Vamos antes que Shaka nos mande para os seis infernos – Aioria disse.

Os dois passaram correndo pela casa de virgem, ouvindo a discussão, mas não foram loucos para parar e olhar, pois saberiam que teriam que enfrentar a ira de Shaka. Quando chegaram na casa de Áries, encontraram Mu e Aldebaran conversando alegremente com Shun.

- Esses dois estão de olho nele? – Milo indagou num sussurro.

- Eu não sei, mas eles sempre estão juntos com Andrômeda – Aioria cochichou.

E quando finalmente chegaram no alojamento à situação era tensa. Seiya estava olhando ao longe a discussão entre Shura e Shiryu. Milo e Aioria ficaram ao lado do cavaleiro de Pégaso.

- O que está acontecendo? – Milo indagou inocentemente.

- O Shura enlouqueceu – Seiya respondeu.

- Por quê? – Aioria indagou.

- Ele acha que o Shiryu é propriedade dele – disse com irritabilidade – parece uma criança. Olha a idade dele, ele deveria saber conversar.

Aioria e Milo se entreolharam cúmplice e depois voltaram a olhar a discussão. Shura havia puxado o mais novo pelo braço e o jogado contra a árvore que estremeceu com o baque e antes que pudessem correr para apartar a futura briga os dois se beijaram.

- Mas... o que é isso? – Milo indagou com surpresa – eles... não iam se matar?

- Seu namorado não é confiável – Aioria comentou com um largo sorriso no rosto. Ele não havia feito nada e a situação começou a ficar favorável para seu lado.

Seiya estava com os olhos arregalados, ele sabia que Shiryu tinha alguns casos mal acabados com Shura, mas nunca pensou que o dragão pudesse fazê-lo de bobo a ponto de mentir, dizendo que jamais encostaria suas mãos em Shura novamente. Um ledo engano.

Com uma cabeça baixa e um olhar magoado Seiya se afastou daquela cena, Milo sorriu e deu um cutucão em Aioria que não esperou e foi atrás do cavaleiro de Pégaso, caminhando ao seu lado em silêncio.

- Deve estar rindo de mim – Seiya comentou.

- Não, não estou. Isso foi muito chato – disse, tentando esconder seu entusiasmo.

- Mas eu não fui diferente dele, eu o traí – murmurou – porém eu estava pronto para tentar algo sério.

- E no que está pensando agora? – Aioria indagou.

- Não sei – disse, chutando uma pequena pedrinha que estava no seu caminho – eu vou voltar ao meu treinamento no Japão.

- Por que tem que ir para o Japão? – indagou, puxando o braço de Seiya, fazendo-o parar de andar – por que não fica aqui? Por quê?

- Aioria... por favor – pediu, tentando se afastar.

- Vamos tentar algo.

- Eu não quero me...

- Pare de pensar no que vai acontecer. Eu não vou te magoar, eu até estou ficando ofendido com isso – disse – você está me julgando Seiya, eu nunca correspondi aos seus sentimentos, porém eu nunca lhe fiz mal algum, nunca lhe disse nada desagradável.

- Às vezes você dizia – comentou.

- No passado, às vezes, isso são coisas mortas Seiya – disse, sentindo seu sangue ferver.

E num movimento, Aioria puxou o corpo menor na sua direção abraçando-o com paixão. Seus lábios uniram-se num beijo cálido e cheio de desejo. Ambos gostavam do calor do outro, seria um erro ficarem separados. Aos poucos foram se afastando, Seiya abaixou sua cabeça tentando esconder as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar por sua face.

- Eu não vou te magoar, eu prometo – Aioria disse, tocando nos cabelos castanhos do menor.

- Aioria...

- Me dê uma chance!

- Tudo bem – disse com uma voz fraca, abraçando timidamente o corpo a sua frente.

Aioria abriu um largo sorriso, envolvendo o corpo menor em seus braços, adorando sentir o cheiro de rosas envolver suas narinas, deixando aquele cheiro impregnar em suas roupas.

- Vamos tentar algo, pois o que ficou no passado são apenas mágoas que não devem ser relembradas – Aioria sussurrou.

- Concordo, vamos tentar algo novo. Eu tenho consciência de sua situação no passado, talvez tivesse feito o mesmo – confessou, erguendo seu rosto – vamos tentar algo – sorriu em seguida.

Aioria abriu um sorriso sincero e voltou a abraçar Seiya com intensidade, deslizando seus lábios por sua face, sussurrando palavras doces e valiosas promessas. Seiya apenas sorriu, deixando-se envolver pelo homem dos seus sonhos, o formoso cavaleiro dourado da casa de leão.

Ao longe Milo observou o mais novo casal que se formou com um sorriso animado no rosto, porém seu sorriso logo morreu ao ver quem se aproximava dele. Era seu amado cavaleiro de aquário, e pelo visto, agora precisava acertar-se com o príncipe do gelo para terminar o dia com o mesmo entusiasmo que o cavaleiro de leão.

OoO

"_O amor não consiste em olhar um para o outro, mas sim em olhar juntos para a mesma direcção".  
(__Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)_

OoO

Eu espero que tenham gostado desse pequeno conto. Seiya adulto seria bem mais maduro, sendo que ele foi muito massacrado por causa de sua personalidade infantil.

Ryoko-chan minha flor, eu espero que tenha gostado da história. E realmente, Aioria é fofo de qualquer jeito.

Comentários são bem-vindos. E obrigada por lerem.

12/9/2008

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
